Don't Leave Me: House MD
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Just a hurt/comfort one-shot of Wilson and House's close relationship. Some Spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen ending season


**A/N: Wilson/House hurt/comfort one-shot.**

**::**

**Us**

Wilson was barely asleep due to aching muscles and lying on House's terrible couch. But at least he had a place to stay. He'd rather be here than somewhere crazy where dying was merely every second; even if he was dying of cancer this was more than what he wanted for a vacation. It was perfect.

Since sleeping wasn't working for him anymore, Wilson got to his feet and right as he stood erect, trying to break out any knots in his back, the front door swung open and House came in but with his back to him. Confused Wilson walked over to the older man; "Wilson, back up!" House said in a hasty tone and he listened watching his friend struggle with something, his back arched over in the most painful position for his kind of back.

Wilson swallowed and made an effort to help but again House howled angrier than before. "House what are you doing exactly?" Wilson put his hands over his hips, staring down the middle of Greg's very back in a not so daunted voice.

Struggling still, House didn't answer. Only his grunts and curses in anger were present. "Will you shut up and close your eyes already?" he looked over his shoulder at Wilson.

Letting out a soft sigh and a little roll of his eyes he listened to yet another one of Greg's commands and closed his eyes. "Okay, okay they're closed." He assured him before doing anything more. House looked back over his shoulder at his friend and gave a gentle smile meanwhile bringing in a tiny surprise on a black leash.

House stood back tall with his cane in his one hand and the leash in the other. "Open 'em." The first thing Wilson saw was that mysterious glimmer House's blue eyes that he rarely saw anymore. "Wh-what is it?" he kept his eyes on House the entire time and the 'thing' was right in front of him, squirming around. House grew tired and stomped his foot.

"Come on Wilson, I know you're not that stupid." And at that moment, Wilson looked down from House and gazed down at the tiny golden creature sitting at House's feet.

He was speechless. House just smiled and stared. "Isn't he adorable…well until he pisses on the carpet" House informed his motionless buddy who sensibly crouched into the kneeling position in front of the puppy. He still didn't acknowledge House; he was too interested in the puppy right at the moment. "House he's cute…where did you get him?" Wilson stroked the dog's soft little muzzle as he looked back up at House.

The eldest man stared wordless. "The pound." He finally answered and after hearing that, Wilson went still. He swallowed hard and looked back at the whimpering pup. He didn't know what to say about that; he was the cutest golden retriever Wilson has ever laid eyes on.

"He's all yours." House handed the youngest doctor the leash and Wilson took it slowly. "I love him House, thank you." Wilson smiled big. House returned the smile, showing a few teeth. Wilson really adored House's smile; it always brightened even Wilson's worst days.

**.**

Later that night, Wilson fell asleep on the sofa, again, with a crying little pup lying across his chest. The dog was only 50 some pounds nothing more and nothing less which didn't really bother as he slept at all.

But for House, he couldn't even get his eyes to shut let alone sleep. He thought too much when he lay in bed. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he didn't fully understand why. Getting up into the arched position, he tore off the covers, swung his legs out until the soles of his feet collided with the carpet below and looked out his window.

Why did he think so much about it; he was still here, he was still breathing and he was still alive. He constantly worried for Wilson.

The last and only friend he had was dying right before his eyes and he couldn't stand it. House should've died in that fire…it should've been him and he still couldn't believe he, himself was alive to see it all happen. It was pain, it was torture.

.

House snuck into the dark living room. He could hear James's soft breaths and his quiet mumbles. It put a smile right on his face.

Glancing quickly at the golden puppy on his chest, he moved in very swiftly and took the pup in his hands. The dog didn't make a sound it just stared; even after he sat it down. House knew what he was doing when he took a spot next to his sleeping friend. He's waited so long, so very long to do this.

He wanted no distractions, and no noises.

Greg leaned in forward, staring down at Wilson's eye lids. He brought his hand up slowly of course and used just two of his fingers to brush back a dark lock of hair and once that was over and done with, he was surprised to have just realized that Wilson had his eyes open the whole time he brushed his hair. How embarrassing.

Greg's house went pink in an instant and he pulled back. Wilson's smile never left his lips. "Why did you stop?" his words were so soft and quiet he barely understood until Wilson's hand lay limp on his bare knee.

House turned back and hoped to god that the redness wouldn't appear again. House didn't say a word. He was still.

"House, House are you okay?" Wilson helped himself sit up with his back against the couch and his hand still on his knee. House still didn't say anything; he was too busy staring blankly at the floor to notice. Wilson removed his hand and stood to his feet. "Wilson…" he called out in a tired mess with his eyes still pointed at the floor.

Wilson now began to worry for him. He sat down beside him in an olive green t-shirt and grey sweatpants. "What Greg?" he stated, his voice rather too firm for what House wants to say. The silence soon overcame the both of them and wrapped them in awkwardness, as if things weren't already awkward.

"You know this is going to kill you and when it does I don't know what I-I'm going to do. I'm screwed Wilson." He just seemed to let everything out all at once; Wilson didn't even know what to say or even how to react. He knew it was going to kill him, no doubt, but…nothing made sense anymore. More awkwardness and blank staring before House got up and limped back toward his bedroom. Wilson watched him leave and before he even knew it himself he was following him like a lost puppy.

He wanted these last few months perfect and to make that possible House was going to have to help.

House knew he was behind him. He didn't dare close the door on him, but he didn't turn around to look at him. Wilson stared at the back of his head, watching him stare out the black window.

"There is nothing out there House, it's all dark." Wilson broke the quietness again. House turned around, with one hand around his leg. "I know, I like staring at nothing." He whined and turned back around.

Wilson rolled his eyes and moved further into the spacious bedroom, finally standing literally right behind his older friend. "Don't worry about me House." He let himself sit on the very edge of the bed with a slight squeak. House rubbed his nose and closed the curtain with a rough movement.

.

Turning around, House gave Wilson a deadly look; he looked pissed and upset very much at the same time and Wilson didn't like it. He wiggled on the bed trying to get House to stop getting so close but he was already in his personal space like an unwanted bug.

House accidently bumped into his nightstand causing his cane to fall. Wilson motioned for him to stop but he wouldn't until he was terribly close to touching.

Wilson swallowed and closed his eyes tight. He could feel House's warm breath on his forehead and before long, he had placed a protective kiss upon his cheek. After that, they didn't even think about moving apart anymore. They both felt safe and secure against each other, even if the stronger one was now in silent tears, against Wilson.

Brushing House's short locks, Wilson stopped himself all together from letting those tears fall, even though his own shirt was becoming warm and drenched in Greg's. "Damnit I can't lose you Wilson." He gripped tightly to Wilson's shirt from behind, now their legs entwined together. Wilson's heart was pounding fast and his eyes wandered high onto the grey ceiling, thinking.

"I love you House." With that he closed his eyes and held his friend tight.

**::**

**E/N: Well my first House fic and it was sort of a dedication to the ending of the series TT^TT but I am a major Wilson/House fan. I hope this was good….**


End file.
